


im your toy

by ayo_coups95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, I just needed this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayo_coups95/pseuds/ayo_coups95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if there's anything seungcheol loves more than jihoon herself it's her milky white thighs in contrast with black thigh highs; she knows this</p>
            </blockquote>





	im your toy

**Author's Note:**

> feed back is always appreciated even if it may be a little critical. i hope you enjoy .xx

it smells of eucalyptus and mint when he opens the front door and the small lamp of the table in the hall is turned on seeming to emphasize the warmth of his home. he quickly heaves his suitcase over the threshold with a deep grunt trying to escape the cold of outside. and when he glances up after closing the door tight she is there. he instantly grins, letting out a small breath of a _hello_  as a greeting.

 

she’s standing there mirroring his grin, her eyes turned up into tiny crescents from the force and seungcheol feels his heart melt at the sight. his eyes travel the length of her body taking in the oversized gray crewneck, how the sleeves expand down past the tip of her fingers, and the lace panties underneath. his breath catches in his throat when his eyes fall upon the black thigh highs that contrast so well against her milky white thighs.

 

in a flash he’s across the foyer, taking his small lover in his arms. he’s crushing her almost, holding her so tightly against his chest that he can feel the giggle vibrate from hers. she tenderly rests her arms against his shoulders as he stuffs his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath and inhaling her scent. coconut and vanilla. his favorite combination thanks to her.

 

“jihoon” he mutters and his voice is so soft, so happy.

 

two weeks. two weeks without someone to hold; someone to kiss. fourteen days without someone by his side the whole time and seungcheol feels himself relax in her arms with this thought. she tightens her legs around his waist as she kisses his forehead, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, remaining silent holding seungcheol just as tightly as he holds her.

 

business trips were never fun for either of them. the guilt of leaving her behind and alone never seemed to settle right in his stomach and made him worry his lip throughout the whole trip. how was she doing without him? was she eating well? attending all of her dance classes safely? he called her a lot and every time she reassured his worries with giggles and quiet i love you’s.

 

but his favorite part of business trips were the texts. jihoon was erotic. she loved to send him small messages that made his dick twitch from the thought. pictures of new panties that she had recently bought. the teasing selfies of herself in new lingerie and the following phone call in which she told seungcheol just how much she missed him; missed his cock. he would talk her through it, imagine her face as her own fingers moved inside of herself. he grew harder with her moans and soon they were both unwinding in pleasure. seungcheol alone in a hotel room and jihoon in the comfort of their home, a million miles away.

 

but now he was here and he was holding her and he could finally show her just how much he missed her. how much he wanted her.

 

“missed you,” she finally says, loosening her legs to carefully touch her feet to the ground. her arms unravel from his neck and she moves her hands to his shoulders and then down to rest against his chest. she lifts herself up on her toes touching her lips to his briefly, “missed you so much, cheol.”

 

he smiles, bringing his hand up to brush his palm against her cheek while his fingers twist in her ash blonde hair. he pulls her face forward, pressing his lips to hers this time. they’re soft and inviting and she quickly parts her lips and steps closer to him. he licks the inside of her mouth once before pulling away and letting his free hand travel down her waist and cup her ass. the lace is rough against his callused fingers; he smiles.

 

“you did this on purpose didn’t you?” he accuses, feels himself hardening a little more every time he squeezes the soft flesh.

 

she looks up at him through her thick eyelashes, sucking her bottom lip between her lip to chew on it harshly, “it was meant to be a surprise,” she whispers. “i thought you’d like it.”

 

seungcheol quickly shakes his head, he grins wider and leans down to kiss her again, “i love it, baby.”

 

jihoon expression brightens as she reaches down to lace her fingers in his. she pulls him swiftly up the flight of stairs, eagerly leading him to their shared bedroom. when they arrive seungcheol is surprised by how much she’s prepared. the lights are dimmed and unscented candles line every surface within the room, rose petals are settled on the bed and seungcheol notices that she even changed the sheets.

 

he glances down at his girlfriend, unable to come up with anything to say. he’s touched to say the least. she did all of this just for him and he feels his heart melt for the second time that night. he slowly enters the room sitting on the edge and urging jihoon to join him with a flick of his wrist. she doesn’t hesitate, seeming to glide across the carpet in record time in order to straddle her boyfriend’s lap. they sit in silence for awhile. jihoon pressing quick kisses to seungcheol’s lips. seungcheol returning each of them patiently while one of his hands grips at the exposed part of her thigh.

 

she tells him about her weeks without him to keep her company. he listens to every detail as she talks about her many lunch dates with her brother soonyoung and how she took artemis to the park where he got them kicked out for chasing the other dogs. seungcheol smiles in admiration hanging on every word she speaks until she’s pushing him back into the mattress.

 

“i missed you so much,” she says again, running her hands down his chest until she’s unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, working her way up until his shirt is laying open and she leans down pressing small kisses to his exposed skin. he lifts his hand in the process, running his fingers through her long strands of hair, “i missed your hugs,” she nibbles at his collarbones as her hand moves down his abdomen, “your kisses,” she presses her lips to his swiftly and her hand reaches it’s destination, rubbing teasingly over his bulge, “but most importantly your cock.”

 

seungcheol lets out a low groan, following her lips eagerly when she tries to pull away. but she simply uses the hand that isn’t rubbing him into a frenzy to press him back into the mattress. he looks up at her hungrily.

 

“i missed making love seungcheol” her voice is dripping with need and he assures her that he’s going to give her exactly what she wants. she smiles, satisfied.

 

he sits up then and uses enough force to gently flip her over so that her back is now against the mattress and he uses his strength to lift her and position her further onto the bed. her sweater is pushed up a bit exposing more of her lace underwear and her hipbones. seungcheol pushes it up until it’s exposing the entirety of her stomach. he leans down, pressing wet kisses into the pits beside her ribs, moving them down to her belly button. she’s wriggling beneath him and letting out small pleas as his gets closer to where he knows she wants him.

 

he presses a kiss to her heat, sticking his tongue out to lick against it through her panties. jihoon lets out a gasp. seungcheol is completely satisfied by the sound, encouraged to continue so he moves over to her thigh. he starts out with soft kisses slowly progressing to gentle bites until he’s full on sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking dark purple bruises into white skin. _god does he love her thighs_. jihoon is a mess above him, her hands gripping the sheets so tight that her knuckles turn white, edges a faint pink. 

 

he moves his hands up her thighs and runs his pointer finger beneath the elastic of her panties, repeating the action with his other hand until he’s pulling them down her legs and she lifting her butt to help. he can’t help himself when he goes back down. his fingers spread her lips apart and she dripping wet for him. she’s whimpering for him to continue and so he leans in, sucking the bud in his mouth. he’s delighted by all the sounds she’s suddenly producing and how her hand instantly flies down to grip his hair in her fist. he licks her heat slowly, savoring the sour taste as much as he can.

 

it doesn’t take long for her to reach her climax. he’s mid lick when it happens, fresh hot fluids flow onto his tongue and jihoon jolts above him, a moan catches in her throat and she lets out a scream of pleasure instead. he latches onto her clit once more, sucking harshly before crawling up her body and immediately sticking his tongue in her mouth. her chest heaves beneath him, bumping her breast against his chest with every breath she takes.

 

“fuck seungcheol,” she hisses once he’s pulled away, “fuck.”

 

he can only smile in response before laying beside her and giving a small command of: “ride me”

 

she obeys, climbing on top of him and sits on his thighs as she works his belt with shaking hands. once she has it undone she unbuttons his pants and pulls them down with his boxers in once swift movement. his dick falls hard against his stomach and jihoon reaches out for it immediately, sticking a finger deep in her own slick before using it as lube. seungcheol can only groan at the sight.

 

she pumps his cock a few times opting to not fit her mouth around it, she wasn’t a big fan of preforming blowjobs and seungcheol respected her enough to not complain only moaning out in pleasure and anticipation. his eyes are squeezed tight so he doesn’t noticed her movements until there’s a wet heat around the head of his dick. she has the shaft enclosed between her lips, not yet penetrating her as she moves her hips back and forth. the entire length of his dick rubs against her clit and she moves quickly above him. her head is thrown back in pure ecstasy and she’s holding the hem of her sweater tightly.

 

she leans forward after a while. seungcheol is a groaning mess beneath her and her hands move to grip his shoulders while his wrap around her waist and she’s leaning over him, the head of his cock getting closer to her entrance inch by inch. and then he’s inside of her, letting out a choked moan from the tightness that suddenly engulfs him. he hears jihoon let out a soft breath above him and she leans down to kiss him messily.

 

he holds her tighter and digs the heels of his feet into the mattress for support as he begins to pound into her harshly. she’s screaming out only encouraging him to go faster, to go harder. so he does.

 

they slow down after a while, making smaller movements as they both get closer to their release. jihoon has her face in seungcheol’s neck, sucking small red marks into his skin and then she comes with a small high pitched mewl in his ear, sinking her teeth into the junction of his neck to muffle the sound. he soon follows after.

 

jihoon rolls off of him after kissing him again, laying by his side with pink cheeks and a wide grin. her breath is short as she tries to catch it and her hand finds seungcheol’s to lace their fingers together. it’s quiet and seungcheol hears her shallow breaths before he looks over to see her eyes shut, the grin turned into a soft smile. she’s asleep.

 

it’s a few hours later, seungcheol is laying beside his girlfriend in a pair of boxers as she sleeps. his fingers comb through the parts of her hair that are splayed out against the sheet and a smile settles on his face at the peaceful look on hers. he leans forward to press a kiss to her lips before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her under the blankets beside him.

 

he lays there thinking about how much he missed her. how much he loves her. how much he loves those thighs.

 

choi seungcheol is the luckiest man on earth. he knows because jihoon says so everyday. and he agrees.

 


End file.
